my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)
Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie_(1992)# hide#Storyline #Also See #Movie Trailer #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples #External Links Storylinehttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie_(1992)?action=edit&section=1 The popular cartoon cat and mouse are thrown into a feature film. The story has the twosome trying to help an orphan girl who is being berated and exploited by a greedy guardian. Also Seehttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie_(1992)?action=edit&section=2 Movie Trailerhttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie_(1992)?action=edit&section=3 Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (Trailers) Sound Effects Usedhttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie_(1992)?action=edit&section=4 *AHOOGA *H-B BOING, CARTOON - BOING WITH GUITAR AND SPRING WOBBLE (Boing only, heard forward and in reverse) *H-B BOINK, CARTOON - SPRINGY BOINK *H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - CRAZY FIDDLE SLIDE AND TWO THUDS *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SPIN (High pitched) *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard once when Jerry jumps off Tom's face.) *H-B WINCH - WINCH PULLEY CRANKING *Hollywoodedge, 35mm Camera Auto Win PE1012901 *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 *Hollywoodedge, Explo Whoosh CRT040202 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 *Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard once in a low pitch) *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 9 Single PE116801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 15 Single PE117401 *Hollywoodedge, Sword Twang 1 Sword Pl PE103701 *Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122701 *Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *HORTA-HACIENDA SUCTION POP *PUNCH WITH BELL DING *SKYWALKER, SCI-FI GUN - TIE FIGHTER GUN (The hissing part of the sound is heard as Tom is propelled away with Jerry after trying to launch him away) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, SHORT (Heard thrice at a low volume) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 (Heard in a very low volume as Dr. Applecheeks in the ice cream cart rides down a hill and falls through a hole in a bridge) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE BOUNCE (Heard briefly as Frankie DaFlea says "A Trash Can Smorgasbord!" and spins around Puggsy's Hat.) *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK *Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, MUD - THICK, GLOPPY MUD BUBBLES, BOIL *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT, *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABLAM *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SHARP HEAD HIT WITH METAL PAN *Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 (Heard once at very low volume) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 (Heard twice in reverse) *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID (Heard briefly) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 02 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT STRING SLIDE 02 *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 02 *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - WET HIT, 01 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG, *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH 01 *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE, *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP Image Galleryhttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie_(1992)?action=edit&section=5 Audio Sampleshttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie_(1992)?action=edit&section=6 External Linkshttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie_(1992)?action=edit&section=7 *Watch Full Movie Category:Movies Category:Movies That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Movies That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Movies That Don't Use Head Bonk Wbell Drum Category:Movies That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Movies That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Movies That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Movies That Don't Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Hawk Single Scre Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use Sky Rocket Loud High Category:Movies That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Movies That Don't Use Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Category:Movies That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Movies That Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301